Before The Warzone
by SilverstormXD
Summary: Tie-In with Of Dusts and Darkness. Elesis and Adam's last night together, before the Fang tore them apart. SMUT so...you...you 12 year old's stay away
1. Elesis X Adam

**AN: OK so...I did something, this scene is a direct Prequel to Of Dust And Darkness **** s/11008085/1/Of-Dusts-and-Darkness**** its a short little skit of Adam and Elesis...relationship before Adam changed so yeah...now read**

Elesis POV  
It didn't take me long to reach his hideout

I followed the normal routine route through the tunnels around to the ladder near the back of the warehouse and to his open window, where he was waiting for me. His bosses were just as uptight about us, and especially about me being in his room, and even more so about me being in his room at night, as if we were going to do something. I shook my head, his bosses were assholes

"Record time," I grinned as I checked his clock quickly, before stepping forward to wrap my arms around his waist. Immediately I could tell something was wrong. His breathing was loud and broken, almost like he had been crying. I frowned, staring up at his eyes, which were directed at the ground. "Adam, is something wrong? Talk to me." He let out a loud throaty groan, and slowly looked into my eyes. It took him several seconds before he answered, and even then his words were separated by loud gasps. "No, Elesis, nothing is wrong…" He paused to try and catch his breath, but the attempt was useless. "It's just…"

"What? You can tell me," His breathing was starting to worry me.

"I'm kind of… hot, at the moment."

Hot? I let out a breath, realization hitting me like cold water to the face on a hot day. He was in heat

"Oh." I gasped.

Adam groaned again. "Yeah."

There was shame in his voice, and I let out a shaky breath as a burning flash of arousal shot straight through me. He hadn't been crying; he was trying not to moan. That was so fucking hot. "I'm sorry," he breathed. I laughed shakily, feeling the wetness begin to soak into my panties. "Don't be," now it was my turn to gasp as I attempted to reply. "That's… so hot." Adam moaned, pulling me closer to him so that I could feel his warm breaths against the tingling skin of my neck. My body burned under his touch, and my legs began to shake.

It was shocking how badly I wanted him.

How badly I needed him

"Adam..…"

Without another word his lips trapped mine, and we fell onto his bed together. I ran my hands through his softly combed neon red hair, wrapping my legs around his waist to try and pull him closer to me as my need grew inside of me. I could feel his erection press against me through his jeans. The moans tumbled out of me. "Shhh, Elesis…" he murmured breathlessly against my lips. "There are still people outside." I wanted to laugh because of the cliché situation, but all that came out was a half- restrained moan. He smirked at me through the darkness, leaning back onto his knees so that he sat upright in- between my spread legs. I pushed my head back into his pillows and closed my eyes as he ran his hands up and down my legs, letting them rest a moment longer on my crouch before running them across the insides of my thighs. My body shuddered viciously. Adam's fingers traced the top of my jeans before painfully slowly, he undid them and began to drag them down my hips, his fingers grazing my skin as they went. I lifted my legs up, and he completely removed my pants before tossing them onto the floor next to the bed. The heat and growing wetness was almost like a steady burning as I longed for him to touch me where I wanted it.

"You're going to have to be quiet, Elesis. Can you do that for me?" he murmured close to my ear, and I whimpered quietly, nodding. Adam pulled off my wet panties, throwing them with my pants before taking off his shirt and adding it to the growing pile of discarded clothing. I shuddered, running my fingers lightly down his chest before he leaned back over me, pulling his blanket over us at the same time. My breathing was uneven and broken now while my heartbeat quickened by the second.

Adam kissed me deeply until we were both panting lightly before pulling away to whisper in my ear. "I know how much you want me to fuck you right now," his low murmurs sent personal shivers of pleasure down my spine. "How much you want my cock inside of you, fucking that tight little pussy… but I wasn't expecting this, so I don't have any protection." A wave of disappointment started to consume me, but to my relief he continued. "And I'm not willing to put you at risk like that..."

My heart swelled, filling with warmth.

He really was the most perfect guy.

"But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun."

I moaned while my mind snatched that idea and ran with it, taking me to wonderful conclusions and scenarios. Adam kissed me again, softly and slowly as I felt his hand trail under my shirt and down to just below my navel. He rested his hand there for a moment, the heat almost overwhelming on my skin until I couldn't help but to whine in protest, bucking my hips up uselessly I pleaded with my body for more. Tracing lines with the tips of his fingers he trailed them down and over my wet slit, grazing my clit so that I had to bite down on my lip to keep from moaning. He swiped across them a few times more before using his thumb to rub down hard on my clit.

The wet moan that escaped my lips echoed through his room.

I bit down on my lip again, trying hard to control myself as he continued to play with my sensitive clit.  
It was almost too much as he used his middle and index fingers to penetrate me while he continued to rub me. I shook and shuddered underneath him while he finger fucked me into a world of pleasure. It took all my effort not to cry out. His breathing, too, was coming hard and fast against my neck as I desperately bucked my hips into his fingers, only wanting him deeper inside me. Just then, the door opened a crack, and through the darkness I could see the faint silhouette of Blake his apprentice. She must have heard me. Panic gripped me for a moment, before the idea of being caught intensified the feeling even more so by a minor, and I was shocked when Adam continued to pump into me.

I stared up into his eyes, imagining my own must have been wide like that of a deer caught in headlights.

He just smirked at me lightly.

Thankfully the crack in the door vanished and I heard the small click as his door closed again.

My relief lasted only seconds.

I could feel my body shaking violently as he fucked me closer and closer towards my climax, the faster his fingers drove into me the harder it became to not cry out loudly, and the restraint it took to contain my moans was only prolonging the pleasure. My fingers released the bed sheets which they had been grasping desperately at and I found the hem of his black jeans. Impatiently, I tugged on them, hooking my fingers around his boxers until I had pulled both down far enough that his hard cock had come free of the material. Adam's pace had broken since he had realized what I was doing, and with my own pleasure slightly dimmed, it gave me the control to intensify his as I wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, and the other through his red hair.

Adam POV

Uhhh... Fuck, Elesis

I moaned shakily, and uncontrollably as her small fingers wrapped firmly around the base of my cock and she began to stroke me forcefully. As her hand reached the head I felt her thumb rub the tip for a few circles before she continued her pumping. It felt so fucking good. My hips began to rise and fall with hers while I drove my fingers into her by the same pace she was setting as she rubbed my cock. Our hips, chests, lips, all collided as one, as we both fought to keep in tact our vocal restraints. My body was burning on top of hers while her strokes quickly became more urgent as I felt her wet sex begin to tighten around my fingers with every pump, I quickened my own pace to match the one she had now set.

Her body shook, and Elesis whined, her fingers tightening roughly in my hair.

I lent in to trap her lips with my own in attempts to stifle her moans, but instead was greeted with a sudden sharp pain  
Elesis was looking up at me, her big brown eyes filled with mischievous amusement.

She had bit me. Damn fox faunas

The next sharp pain was from myself as I had to bite down on my own lip to keep from crying out.

"I know you like it rough, baby" she whispered breathlessly in my ear, her hand leaving my hair and trailing slowly down my back until it rested on my ass. Elesis squeezed it roughly and I gasped and shuddered violently, unable to control the wet moan that escaped my quivering lips. She moaned with me, only the more aroused by the noises I was making, which quickly had the same affect on me, her gasps just barely audible next to my ear. I could feel the sweat on her breasts as I used my other hand to massage her roughly, pinching down lightly on her sensitive nipples.

I was close to my orgasm now.

But so was she.

Elesis POV

"Come with me, Elesis." Adam murmured.

That alone was enough instruction for me, and I soon after tumbled over the edge of my peak.

My thighs shook, my hips rising to meet his fingers for the last few pumps as I came on his fingers. My climax irrupted in me like a firework and I felt the pleasure coarse through my veins like smoldering hot lava leaving a path of burning sensation in its wake. Moans rolled off my tongue and passed my clenched teeth as I squirmed wildly underneath him, riding the waves of ecstasy. As I came down from my orgasm I stared into his face, watching his own orgasm rip through him while I continued to stroke his softening cock to prolong the feeling.

When our moans had died down he rolled over next to me on the bed, pulling me gently into his welcoming arms.

I let my body melt into the bed as we lay there for a while to steady our rapid breathing.

"That was..."

"Amazing." he gasped, finishing my thought.

I murmured my agreement. Fatigue had suddenly taken a hold of my body.

My eyelids began to droop, and my cheek against his warm chest felt safe and warm.  
I sighed blissfully as Adam bent down to kiss my forehead softly.

"I Love you, My Elesis."


	2. Elesis X Zan (Part1)

Out on the field of Forever falls, Zan was facing an opponent that he didn't think he would be facing for a while. Elesis Garretomb . She said she had improved her training and wanted to see how much better she's gotten. That was enough for Zan to accept her challenge. What Zan didn't know however, was that Elesis had a few surprises in store for him...

Zan threw a fireball towards Elesis, but she side stepped it so it wouldn't hit her.

"(I am impressed. Despite it being a fire based attack she thought of dodging it instead of tanking the blow. She really has changed...)"

Now it was Elesis turn to attack.

Elesis ran towards Zan before delivering a kick. And as she anticipated, Zan blocked it. She then threw attacks at random. She had to keep the attacks random, or else Zan would discover a pattern (How to play dark souls) . Her plan seemed to work for a while. Zan was forced to block without a counter attack. But Zan was always the clever one. When he saw an opening he jumped into the air and delivered a downward chop.

Elesis was hit hard for she did not have her semblance on and she fell to the ground. She didn't seem to be getting up...

"You've gotten a lot stronger Elesis. I'm proud of you..."

Zan started to reach his hand out to try and help Elesis, but that's where her first surprise began...

"It's not over yet, Zan. In fact, it's just beginning..."

Elesis got off the ground. She slowly got back into stance and started to channel her Aura. A red-black aura surrounded her...

Zan's eyes opened wide in shock. Why did Elesis have such a dark aura? The only people who had dark auras were Grimm, and himself... She didn't become an undead did she? could she even?

Zan's questions were finally answered when Elesis developed fangs.

"Elesis! You don't know what you're doing! You can't handle that kind of power!

"But I know exactly what I'm doing, my sweet Zan, and this is just one of the surprises that I have in store for you..."

Elesis had a seductive tone in how she said those words. Zan felt something was up. But he had to stop Elesis. Zan tried to use "Remedy" on Elesis, but she just flashed behind him. When Zan turned around to land a hit on her, Elesis simply delivered a very powerful kick to Zan's back. He gasped in pain, as he was so stupid. It was not like him to be so rash. That's what he would have expected from Ruby or Nora, but not from himself. As Zan turned around, Elesis delivered a punch to the gut. This attack was so strong, that Zan's eyes closed from the pain received. When Zan reopened his eyes, Elesis was gone...

Something was not right. Elesis was gone, but Zan could still sense evil intent in the air. He got back into his fighting stance and tried to find Elesis. After a while, the evil intent just disappeared. Zan finally let down his guard, thinking that the battle was over. But that was the biggest mistake that he could have made...

Out of nowhere, Elesis came dashing at Zan, with one knee held off the ground.

Zan was instantly hit on the jaw and he fell down to his knees. The last thing he saw was Elesis flirting with him. Then he passed out.

"I've finally caught you, Zan. I've waited for this for a long time...You and me are going to have some fun for the next couple of days. When I'm through with you, you won't want any other woman but me..."

Elesis lightly kissed Zan's lips. She picked up his unconscious body and dashed away...  
-

Zan woke up to a nicely decorated room. There was a bed, a vanity mirror, and feminine products.

"(Must be in Elesis room. But why?)"

Zan felt a slight draft in the room. The top half of his clothes was gone. Something was up... Zan tried to get up, but he couldn't. Chains tied up his hands and feet. And his body was too sore and too exhausted to try and break free. So for the time being, he was a prisoner. But for what purpose?

"Oh, I see you finally woke up. Now the fun can begin..."

Zan saw a shadow in the distance approaching him. As the shadow got closer, Zan was able to make out who it was...

"Elesis?"

Elesis had nothing on but a black bra, black panties, and a black pair of boots. The classic dominatrix attire. Elesis was also still in her darker form...

"How...did you get me without me finding you?"

"I suppressed my Aura so you couldn't sense me. Don't you watch Dragonball?"

"..."

"I forgot who I was talking to..." (haha old zan is old)

"Elesis...What do you want with me?"

Elesis smiled as she approached Zan and caressed his cheek with her hand.

"Only you. Soon you shall be mine in heart, mind, and body."

"Elesis...this isn't right..."

"Age is nothing but a number when love is concerned..."(haha old zan is old)

"No, I mean. My heart...It belongs to another..."

"You mean Neo?" (Your choice Chris)

Zan didn't say a word.

"I've got news for you, sweetie. She's a slut. I heard that her and Torchwick were fucking on the Bullhead."

"That's a lie..."

"Is it? Well let's find out, shall we?"

Elesis took out a tape recorder and pressed play. What Zan heard was very familiar...

"Yes, I'm sure you remember this event, Zan. It was when the joint operation took down Cinder , Neo and Torchwick had something going on with each other. Listen..."

Torchwick: I couldn't have done it without you... you little scamp…yeah yeah I did act somewhat heroic

The sounds of kissing can be heard.

Zan's heart starts to pound. He still can't believe what he is hearing...

"This is getting boring. Let's fast forward to the good part..."

Elesis fast forwards the tape, and then presses play again. What Zan heard next nearly broke his spirit...

Torchwick: Im almost there!

It was obvious what Roman and Neo were doing. But there was more...

Torchwick: And to think that you almost fell for that Zan guy. He is so naïve. And old to boot he doesn't deserve you! Oh Neo! I think I'm close to! Ahh! *click*

Elesis pressed stop. Zan's eyes started to get a little watery.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it? But don't worry about her. She doesn't appreciate you...She doesn't love you...Not like I do..."

Elesis threw the tape recorder to the ground and then destroyed it with a stomp of her foot.

She then approached Zan and caressed his cheek with her hand once more...

She looked deep into his brown eyes... "So handsome. She was a fool to pass you up..." Elesis then moved her hand that was on Zan's cheek behind his head. She then leaned her head in, and gently pressed her lips against Zan's..

Zan couldn't believe what was happening. Elesis had managed to tap into the evil intent inside of her and control it. She had managed to beat him. She out smarted him using tactics and moves that he would have never thought of. And she was having her way with him this very moment. It didn't get any lower than this...

Elesis then broke the kiss, and rubbed Zan's cheek once more...

"Did you like that?"

"Elesis...you're still a child..."

Elesis eyes suddenly went from lustful to hateful. She punched Zan in the gut so hard, that Zan was forced to drop his head. Zan hadn't been hit that hard in a long time...

"Now look what you made me do! Did that hurt? Let Mommy kiss it and make it all better..."

Elesis kissed Zan's pecs gently. Each kiss made Zan gasp for air. It felt so good what she was doing to him...

Elesis worked her way up Zan's body until she finally reached his neck. She then started to suck at it like she was a vampire.

Zan could feel Elesis teeth inside his neck. It hurt at first...But then it too started to feel really good...

Elesis finally finished with Zan's neck, leaving a love bite where she had once been...

"Did you enjoy that, Zan?"

Zan hated to admit it, but what Elesis was doing to him was starting to feel good. Of course, he wouldn't give her that satisfaction...

Elesis was looking down at Zan's pants. She was blushing at what she saw.

"Oh my! Is that for me?"

Zan looked down at his pants and blushed slightly.

"I think your little friend wants some company. If you wanted a playmate Zan, all you had to do was ask..." Elesis reached around Zan's belt. She unloosened it before finally throwing it down to the ground. Elesis then got on her knees. Placing both hands around Zan's legs, she quickly removes his pants and underwear, revealing his erected manhood.

Elesis started to blush even more from what she was seeing. His eight inches of manhood was starting to put her into a trance...

Elesis got control of her emotions and touched his cock with a finger. This sent a slight jolt throughout Zan's entire body.

Elesis noticed how Zan was reacting. If only a touch of her finger could produce such results, imagine what could happen from the main attraction...

Zan's eyes were slightly open. He noticed something different she looked very tempting. Ryu's manhood became harder from what he was seeing.

"Naughty boy...staring at my body...does this mean that you like what you see? I'll give you more tomorrow. But for right now, I think your friend "dick" needs some attention...

Elesis put both of her hands around Zan's manhood. Zan closed his eyes, feeling a whole lot of stimulation.

"Don't worry. I won't bite Not unless you want me to..."

Elesis lightly licked Zan's cock. Zan's eyes quickly blinked, as he let out a gasp.

Wishing to satisfy herself, Elesis opened mouth and pushed all of Zan's manhood inside her mouth. She then began sucking on it.

Zan couldn't take it anymore. Elesis had quickly sent shocks through him. He would release in only a matter of seconds

Zan closed his eyes. He was in heaven. This was the best thing next to training that could happen to him. He prepared himself for release...

And just when he thought he was going to release, Elesis took her mouth off of Zan's cock. She put her finger on the tip of his manhood, preventing any fluid from coming out.

This greatly teased Zan. She had brought him so close to the edge...Yet she wasn't going to let him release. How could she be so cruel? It was then that Zan remembered who was in front of him...

"You're not Elesis...Not anymore..."

"Oh I'm still Elesis. I'm just in my true form. You're not the only one who can transgress into darkness. I've studied .And learned the secret of the curse.

Zan's body was still filled with stimulation. He had to release... Now. But Elesis wouldn't let him...

"Do you want me to finish what I've started?"

Zan couldn't believe what was happening. She knew the answer. But he didn't want to give her victory...Of knowing that he wanted her to finish...

"Tell me Zan, and I'll do whatever you say. Yes or No?" As an incentive, Elesis lightly blew on Zan's manhood. The feeling started to come back. He couldn't hold out much longer. He had to give in. And thats what hurt the most...Giving her victory over him...

"Y...ye...yes..."

"Whats that? I didn't quite hear you..."

"yes..."

"Yes what?" Elesis teased Zan with her act of innocence. She knew that he wanted her to finish what she started. But she wanted to hear him say those exact words...

Zan had no choice but to give in. Elesis sexual energy was obviously very high. She had made Zan hornier than a rabbit. He needed the pleasure...And she would give it to him...only if he gave her what she wanted...Submission...

"Finish it

"Finish what?" "W...what you've started...give me pleasure..."

"That's all you had to say!" With a seductive smile on her face, Elesis put Zan's cock back into her mouth. She sucked like it was a fire in her mouth, and only Zan's man juice could extinguish the flames. Zan meanwhile, had closed his eyes, preparing for what he wanted...

Zan suddenly felt shocks all over his body again. He knew it was time...

Zan released his seed in large amounts. Most of it went into Elesis mouth. The rest of it was on her chin. And some was still left on Zan's manhood.

Elesis swallowed, making sure that Zan could hear it. She then finished off the love juice on her chin. An evil grin came upon her face.

"Mmm...you taste good, Zan..."

Elesis then started to lick the remaining semen off of Zan's manhood. Zan gasped as he was still in pleasure. More semen came out...

"Is that my reward? For allowing you to release? Why thank you!"

Elesis licked the new semen that had just been released, all the while making Zan gasp. He couldn't think clearly anymore...

"(Oh god. I've never felt this good in my life. Elesis was able to do all of this? Does she truly love me? And just how do I feel about her?)"

"Yummy!"

Elesis let out a yawn.

"Oh! I must be getting tired. I'll let you rest now. Tomorrow is going to be even more fun!" Elesis stood up and put her hand on his cheek. Her soft touch was making him gasp. She knew she had him in control...

"Maybe tomorrow I'll undo those nasty chains for you...if you're good...How about a goodnight kiss?"

"..."

"Looks like I'll have to get one for myself..."

She held her hand behind Zan's head and kissed him deeply. But Zan still wasn't returning the kiss. Something had to be done about that...

Elesis slid her tongue into Zan's mouth. As Zan was feeling this new emotion, he did something he didn't expect he would do. He met Elesis tongue with his own. That was all that she wanted...His affection...

Elesis put more passion into the kiss now. She wanted him to remember this kiss for the rest of the night, up until he saw her again...

Zan didn't know why he was doing this. Did he do it out of the moment? Or was he starting to develop feelings for the fiery woman?

Elesis finally broke the kiss and rubbed his cheek once more. She gave him one more peck on the lips, then broke away. She opened the door to the bedroom, and left.

Zan managed to finally fall asleep. In his mind, he wondered what would be in store for him the next day...


	3. Neo X Zan

**Disclaimer I am kinda rusty after not seeing the light….known as my laptop for about 1 ½ months dedicated to you the one who broke my heart Daphne.**

"Wait a minute," Roman said, stopping in his tracks.

"What?" asked Adam, whose uniquely carved mask hid the confused look upon his face.

"Where's Neo?"

"Huh? That's strange….." Adam's voice showed a trace of uneasiness. Neo unlike most people he knew was a bundle of madness if he ever saw one "I was pretty sure she came out of the bullhead with us."

"Maybe she went back" suggested Emerald "Anyway, cant you track her scroll?"

"Hmm" Roman bowed his head. 'Lets see where you are you little twit….Ahh yes, she's somewhere in the north of Vale" after a pause, he asked himself, "what could that psychopath be doing?"

"Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The dying scream came from the throat of one of the Hunters positioned in Vale proper. (after the string of robberies they had to). He stumbled back as a little lady by the name of Neo yanked the sharp steel out of his stomach.

Neo smiled, not the broad or friendly smile mind you, but the one that a child gets after he learns how to use his wife beating dads gun, Neo was very content with this sight, she watched gleefully as the warrior fell down, rolling slightly onto his side, blood gushing out of his wound.

'I wonder what kind of sound the next one will make?' The little girl thought as she turned around with a twisted smirk still on her face, eyes flashing with excitement as a frightened faunas woman came into view.

"P-please!" she cried as the twisted person much worse than any grimm started to approach her. "L-leave us alone! Jus-just go away! Please th-think of the children!" for they were not just in some alleyway they were in a building housing a lot of faunas this one with more children, and with the recent scandal with the white fang as the main perpetrator hunters were positioned a buildings such as this to protect the faunas from humans who might seek revenge.

Neo stopped in her tracks, the woman's heart beating stopping after hearing that voice that sounded sickeningly sweet coming from the choker on the little girl's neck "Think of the children?" she repeated. "Okay, how's this, after I'm done here, I'll wake them up in their little beds right before I stab them in their little hearts, What do you think?"

The woman's eyes bulged in anger, "Y….You Monster!" she shrieked at her.

"Well, duh" Neo scoffed as she remembered a certain person who said that after she cut of a portion of her hair, resuming her stride towards her soon to be victim.

While backing up, the woman lost her balance. "N-no!" she yelped as she fell onto the hard cold tiles. Light from the moon caused Neo's shadow to expand vertically in the woman's direction as she scooted her body away in a poor attempt to escape her.

Behind one of the warehouses on the other side of the subdivision Roman, Adam, and Emerald had reappeared.

"You guys hear that?" asked Adam.

"Hear what?" Roman questioned

"It sounded like a woman screaming."

The three stopped in silence, Roman was about to make a quip about sex when…..

"Aiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee! Please…not tha- augh…"

Though it was not visible under the mask, Adam wore an extremely furious expression.

Meanwhile, Neo was decorating a post with a new ornament she got from the now deceased woman.

"There we go" Neo said chipper as always as she mounted the woman's severed head unop the flat surface of the post, "Aside from chaos, there is nothing better than a good nice hard wood….damn so damp already" she began to giggle as she moved her hand over the crotch of her pants.

" What are you doing over there" a voice demanded from behind he.

Zan wasn't heaving the best of days night after night he was busting down white fang warehouses, outposts and heads….not that it was a problem being dead and all, but as he was on the way back to report to Ozpin about his most recent find he spotted a little girl looking no older than 13 playing with what appeared to be a severed head. So he did what anyone seeing a little girl playing with a severed head would ask….."What are you doing over there"

The girl in pink black white brown whirled around to find herself looking upon a person looking like he came out of thise novels from a thousand years ago what name was that again…ah! Pitch-black Spirits. "Me? oh I'm just savoring this moment. So shut up if you will...unless, of course, you'd like to become a part of the next moment."

The knight having seen the words of the worst simply glared and asked. "What did you say? What do you think you are doing little girl "

Neo's eyes narrowed as she whipped out her parasol. "I'll kill you in a minute, I told you. are you deaf?"

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner?!" (Having been a proper knight and all before becoming a huntsman) The man drew his sword and charged at Neo.

Neo swiftly used her semblance and dodged the attack, countering with a couple of swings at the tiny gaps in his armor with her rapier successfully cutting his tendons.

The knight dropped on the ground facedown, releasing his weapon, He let out what sounded like a groan. (Being undead does not mean you never get tired its simply put you can't feel it anymore and after attacking an outpost wonder how Zan feels)

"Heh" Neo's smile was a clear indication of her amusement. "Pathetic. With all what armor this is the best you can do? Im not even sure if our worth the trouble to chop up", as she started to skip away.

"Hold it little girl" Having used his souls to fix the wound.

Neo turned around "Hmm…?" from the corner of her eye, she could see that the knights bleeding stopped but was struggling to stay standing 'Must be his semblance she mused'. "What do you want now? The night is still young I got stuff to do people to kill"

"I shall not allow you to harm anyone today" With sword in hand, Zan ran toward Neo surprising her at first considering the armor but was not all that impressed having seen a girl move faster than she could perceive.

Neo quickly spun around "You really do have a deathwish!" her rapier skewered the man completely through his heart. Neo glowered nastily as she then proceeded to repeatedly stab him over and over again in the chest.

Zan never got the chance to scream his lungs filling with blood faster than he though, all he could do before he passed out was gag on his own thick blood, while leaning towards his opponent

"Yeah….you like that don't you?" taunted Neo as she sneered, continuing to thrust the sharp metal into the knights wounds. "You wanted to—ungh!—take me on—ungh—didn't you? Well, that's—ungh—fine by me!" she continued grunting and thrusting until what she thought was a corpse slide of the blade, its head resting upon he chest.

"Ha ha ha" the little girl then brought her foot up, pushing the heavy body messily of her blade.

"What?! By Monty's beard, what has happened here?!.

Neo sighed in annoyance as she turned her gaze to a pair of faunas white fang by the looks of their clothing. Without a word she threw a flask it exploded striking them both dead and painting the street and alleyway red in their blood. She wasn't feeling creative at the moment.

As she was walking away intent on finding more entertainment for tonight she heard clinking of armor turning around she saw the man she way stabbing getting up 'damn semblances…'

"I am not one who takes happiness in the death of others…."

Neo sighed boredly "yeah yeah whatever"

Zan even in his exhausted state swiped his weapon towards her, but was knocked back by a well-timed parry with Neo's weapon

"Again!" whined Neo in exasperation. "Are you even trying?" She walked up to the knight, looking at him and listening to his ragged breaths in disappointment.

Zan groaned as he fell to one knee. "You dare to mock me?"

Neo then skipped merilly to the knight, a menacing glint in her multicolored eyes. "No, I dare to kill you!" Before he could say anything else, Neo shoved her blade yet again at the man's partly healed midsection

"Guh…h…" Neo then jerked the bloodied blade ou, and then Zan stumbled backwards and fell over.

The little girl began to chuckle again. "I love it. I love it!" With an evil grin, she looked upon the knight once more. "Are you still alive? Well, how about this?!" She took the weapon on the knight and slashed the man across his throat, watching with fascination as the blood seemed to spray outward. Neo drew closer and brought her head down, as though taking a drink from a water fountain. The dribbling liquid coloring her cheek red.

"Ohhh," Neo moaned in ecstasy as she brought a hand up to her cheek. "So much blood I have shed, but...never have I had the pleasure of experiencing its warm touch!" She moved back, smearing the blood across the right side of her face. Her mouth parted slightly, and she began to breathe a little faster. She ran her stained fingers across her open mouth, her tongue sampling the thick, crimson ooze. It tasted like raspberry Kool-Aid.

"It's sweet to take someone's blood, but far sweeter its taste! Argh!" Yuber fell back, breathing even harder. She swung her untainted arm full-force onto the ground, her eager fingers ripping and clawing at the dirt. "Oh, destruction chaos! I love you I love you!" She then violently pulled up thick clumps of dirt, grass and all, and brought it up to her non-stained cheek.

Neo giggled hysterically as she shoved the dirt into the clean part of his face, while still rubbing the other side with the knight's blood. She then began to roll over on the ground slowly as she did this. After a while, her hands were traveling southward, fingers trailing filthily down her neck. Neo moved over on her back then, putting her soiled fingers upon her chest kneading the fabric ever so tastefully. The girl dirtying the fabric of her clothes as she rubbed her petite little hands all over her "body parts". Her body squirming on the ground as a wonderful sensation filled her soul.

"Must...have...more!" Neo screamed excitedly, turning over on her stomach. She got up on all fours, and began a slow, seductive crawl toward the knight whose blood she had tasted. "You don't mind, do you?" she asked teasingly as she approached the armored man. "Tee hee..."

Lowering her face in a cat-like manner, Neo brought her lips to the open throat of the "dying" knight. Just then, her mouth parted, and her tongue began a gradual trek across the bloody laceration. "Oh...yes...not chilly yet...YES!" There was a massive bulge within Zan's pants at this point, and by now Neo had also grown quite stimulated she had to free it. she just had to...

"Nuh...!" She flipped the knight over on his stomach, using her aura rapidly tearing away his clothes and armor seeing the "blade" of the knight as well but feeling that something was still missing. Neo grabbed her blade, slicing and cutting fanatically at the knight's chest. Being as brutal as possible, she drew enough blood to make herself happy.

With a roar, Neo threw her weapons aside and hopped to her feet. In a disturbing euphoria, she pulled of her spats and underwear, pulling them down completely. With a relieved sigh, she set his gaze upon the knight once more.

"Neo?" Roman called. He had been walking on this road for some time now, while Emerald and Adam had taken separate routes.

"Neo whe-" He stopped in his tracks as he heard a noise in the distance. It was a combination of cute littl shrieks and grunts. "Oh no..."

Roman sprinted toward the back of a building, hoping he wasn't too late. As soon as he turned a corner, however...

"Neo? ne-" Roman came to a complete halt as a horrific scene played before him

There, in front of him, was Neo making a complete spectacle of herself. She appeared to be straddling the mutilated body of some knight, and she was not wearing clothes. With one hand, she was energetically rubbing the exposed wounds of the dead body in a circular motion, causing the blood to swirl in the middle. With the other, she was vigorously kneading her breasts. Using the blood she had collected from the palette of the knight's chest. Neo would then bounce on the dick of the "corpse" , evidence that Neo was no longer repressing her lust for brutality.

A few seconds later, Neo finally noticed Albert's presence and lifted her head. Wearing a strange look upon her face like he wasn't sure why Roman looked like he was about to puke, she then unabashedly grinned at Roman while he stared back.

No words were traded as Roman lowered his eyes down to Neo's left hand, which was still on the corpse's chest, and then up to Neo's dirtied, bloodied face, and down again to Neo's other hand which was still kneading her little chest, and again up to Neo's sullied face with those piercing, two-toned eyes. A long, uncomfortable silence ensued.

And then, Roman backed away slowly, hands lifted slightly. He continued in this manner until he was completely of of sight. About five seconds later, Neo could hear Torchwick's voice in the distance.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't find her anywhere. Let's try again tomorrow."

BAM ZAN SMUT FOR YOU CHRIS


End file.
